


In A Hole Six Foot Deep

by BloodEnvy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, but not really, kind of a song fic i guess?, sex in a cemetery, sex in a grave, yep that's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set during 'Once More with Feeling'.Buffy reacts differently at the end of 'Rest in Peace’.





	In A Hole Six Foot Deep

_“Let me Rest in Peace._

_Why won’t you let me Rest in Peace?”_

Buffy didn’t move even as she heard the last drum beat roll through, frozen on top of the vampire below her. Part of her body buzzed with what had just happened. She’d gone to see Spike about this apparent trip to Musical Lane, only to witness the vampire’s first experience of it.

The first thing she had discovered was Spike had an _amazing_ singing voice. She’d idly found herself thinking that Dingoes could have made it big time if they’d ditched Devon and opted for a vampiric lead singer instead. The rest of her had been focused on what he was doing though, and more importantly, what he was singing. The rage and hurt, the pain and longing that had come through in his song was heart wrenching, and the words even more so, even when he was smashing glass bottles and scaring funeral-goers right out of the cemetery.

She knew from her own experience that no one had control over what they sang, and every word they did was true. And Spike was singing about what she was doing to him. How much he loved her. So much that it was hurting him.

_He loved her._

Part of Buffy broke then, a wall within her that had kept her away from feeling...  well, anything. Since she’d come back she’d felt... numb. Unable to connect with her feelings, emotions or anyone around her. She’d realised dimly that she had held affection for Spike for a while now, even before she’d died, but something in her had stopped her from realising anything past that.

Spike was watching her for a reaction, surprise at what he’d done showing in his eyes. There was also hope- he wanted her to see this as more than just some stupid crush or infatuation. He wanted her to react.

So she did.

Buffy’s mouth was on Spike’s before he knew what was happening, locking to him with a bruising kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he entangled his own with it, returning the kiss with more enthusiasm than she thought possible. He didn’t know what was happening, but he was going to enjoy it.

Spike’s hand trailed up her arm, sending shivers through her before coming up to cup the side of her face as she broke the kiss for air. His thumb brushed over her cheek lightly before it slid back around to tangle his fingers in her hair, his thumb resting in front of her ear. Her eyes closed at the delicate, intimate touch and she kissed him again, biting at his lower lip.

Her hands ran hurriedly over his chest and down his stomach to untuck his shirt, struggling to worm their way underneath to feel his skin under her fingertips. She pushed the shirt halfway up his torso and ran fingernails over his abs, eliciting a tortured hiss from the man beneath her. He shifted below her, desperate for friction, and she moaned into his mouth as she felt his already burgeoning erection pressing against her stomach.

She sat up, straddling his hips and her heart twisted as she saw his expression twist into something between confusion and fear.

“Love, I...”

Without a word Buffy unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, pushed her panties to the side and sank to the hilt on his cock, her breath catching as he filled her completely.

Spike gasped and Buffy held eye contact with him, overwhelmed by the complete look of awe on his face as she began to move. She planted both hands on his stomach, twisting both his shirts in her fists and her head rolled back, her breathe coming out in a mist in the cool night air.

Spike let out a strangled groan as he felt her squeeze him, felt her muscles contract around him, saw her biting her lip as she picked up speed. His hands came up to grip her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her sides almost painfully.

Buffy moaned loudly as he began to help guide her movements, deepening the penetration. She rewards him by leaning forward enough to reach under his shirt and scrape her nails across his nipples.

“Bloody _fuck..._ Slayer—“

“No!” Buffy slowed her movements almost to a stop. “Not Slayer. Buffy. Call me Buffy.”

Spike’s face broke into a wide grin at that, and she smiled back as she began to move again, both their expressions happy. She let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly released his hold on one of her hips and pushed himself backwards, taking her with him as he managed to sit up with his back pressed against the wall of the grave.

“Buffy,” he amended with another warm smile, before kissing her again, his mouth moving from one corner of her mouth to the other, pressing a kiss to her chin, her cheek, down her neck, the hollow of her throat and back up her neck before finding her mouth again. “Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy...” He chanted as he pushed her jacket down her arms.

Buffy sighed into his mouth as she began to move against him again, letting out a happy, pleasure-filled moan as the new position made her clit brush against his abdomen with every downward stroke. “God, Spike...”

She struggled to remove his shirts, pushing the first down his arms and pulling the second over his head.  As soon as he was free of both, her mouth found his again, her hands groping at his chest. She shivered as a growl rumbled in his chest.

Spike broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, leaning down to tease a nipple through her bra. She gasped, and he grinned as she reached around to unclip it. She held the flimsy lingerie to her chest for a moment, her head bowed demurely, but Spike reached up and carefully took it from her, dropping it to the ground.

She blushed under his intense gaze, unused to the unabashed scrutiny he was dealing her. She moved to cover herself, but he caught her arm, meeting her eyes with his bright blue ones. “Don’t. You’re perfect.”

And his mouth met hers again before she could say a word with such fire and passion she felt she’d burn up right then and there. His tongue battled with hers and she picked up her pace, hands clutching at the sides of his face as she rode him.

When she broke away to breathe, Spike took the chance to wrap his mouth around her hardening nipple, sucking it into his mouth as his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Buffy’s head fell back, her eyes fixed on the night sky as they moved together, his hips coming up to meet hers. Their movements became faster, more frenzied as both of them moved towards crescendo, the sound of flesh slapping together, their moans and their breathing- hers laboured and his unnecessary- filling the air.

She squeezed internally, grinning at the sounds he made in return as she milked his cock. One hand gripped her waist again, his mouth clasping over the spot where her neck met her collarbone as the other snaked between their bodies to tweak her clit.

Buffy cried out at that, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she sped up. “Spike, I... Oh, _god..._ Please...”

“Please what, love?” he whispered, his eyes transfixed on her face.

“I need...unh.” She grunted as he pinched her clit lightly, using the hand on her hip to angle her so the tip of his cock brushed over her g-spot with every thrust.

“Tell me what you need, pet.”

Buffy moaned against him as his lips found her collarbone, his fingers still dancing over her clit. He kissed his way up her neck before lathing his tongue behind her ear. He blew lightly over the skin there, and smirked as she shivered again, the involuntary movement vibrating against him. Buffy pushed against his shoulders hard enough to slam him against the wall of dirt behind him, giggling as a small shower of earth rained down on him. He pouted playfully at her and she quickly kissed him, pulling at his pout with her teeth.

“Make me come, Spike.”

A feral, possessive growl tore form the vampire’s throat at that, and he doubled his thrusts, grinning as her moaning picked up. His hand’s movement over her clit became more intense, pressing harder as he rubbed it quickly, occasionally squeezing it. Her breathing hitched, and Spike did what could only be described as instinctual- he bit her.

His mouth closed over her pulse point; blunt, human teeth scraping against her skin. He didn’t apply enough pressure to break it, but bit down hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

The instant Buffy felt his teeth on her she came with a keening cry that was echoed with a muffled shout by the man beneath her, and she felt him erupt inside her as she rode out another wave, her inner walls shaking.

Buffy sighed as she came down, and Spike rested his forehead against hers tenderly, his eyes closing for a moment as he dragged teeth over his bottom lip. They kissed lightly a few times as they both came down, Buffy shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm.

Spike’s lips found hers again, and he gave a simple yet amazingly tender closed-mouth kiss, his hand brushing errant strand behind her ear before cupping the side of her face.

“God, Buffy...”

“You’re not going to burst into song are you?” She teased, their foreheads still touching.

Spike chuckled lightly in response, watching as she straightened. She moved enough that he was no longer inside her, but remained in his lap. “Pretty bloody close to it, love. If that wasn’t something to sing about, I don’t know what is.”

Buffy giggled as a blush crept over her cheeks. She touched a hand to the side of her head as she took in her surroundings. “I can’t believe I just had sex in an open grave.”

“Least the mourners went home first,” Spike pointed out idly, scratching his bare chest, his head tilted to look out of the grave as much as possible.

“Yeah, because an audience? Not really much with the romance-making.” She agreed, touching the mark he’d left on her neck. Spike’s eyes jerked to her at the mention of romance. Not sex. Romance.

Buffy was slipping her shirt back on, bra already in place, and reaching for her jacket. He helped her to stand before doing the same, zipping his jeans and picking up his shirts. Quickly putting them on as she straightened her skirt, he nodded almost dejectedly as she cocked her head pointedly towards the top of the grave.

He gave her a boost before she pulled him up over the edge, brushing off his jeans as she turned away, towards the cemetery entrance.

“So... you’re not staying then?”

“No.” Buffy turned, a smile warming her face as she looked at him. She held out a hand and he took it uncertainly, his eyes shining with a mix of hope and wonder as she entwined her fingers with his. “And neither are you.”

 


End file.
